


Springtime Sparring

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Polyamory, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Laurent watches Auguste and Damen spar.
Relationships: Auguste/Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Springtime Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts), [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Laurent in watching Auguste and Damen fight playfully. How have they come since the days when they were thirsting for each other’s blood on the battlefield! Laurent admires the competence of his two lovers, both of them smiling with confidence, pale pink petals of cherry blossom caught in their hair and armor. The younger prince allows Nicaise to feed him a sweet honeyed date as his lovers finish their spar without a clear victor and turn to him.

“What makes you smile so dreamily, Laurent?”, asks his brother, and Laurent realizes that he is smiling indeed.

“The world is just perfect”, he replies.


End file.
